Ciara
Ciara is the daughter of Brianna X and Dimitri and thrid oldest sister of the Dark Sisters Dark Sister Ciara is the third oldest of th Dark Sisters. She began working for her mother Brianna X to find the Golden Gem. She is dedicated to this task, but still generally spend more time being laid-back than working. She was constantly relaxing herself, watching sport channels, teasing her youngest sister Hannah, and playing each sports she is interested in. She spends most of her time hanging with the boys and falling in love with Alex and tries to show her true feelings with him. Betrayal When she was beaten by Kara and Alex, Ares came and publicly humiliated her, telling her she was no longer welcome to the family. Tearfully that she failed even at finding the Golden Gem and destorying the Future Charm Squad, Alex stopped her and express his deep feelings for her and her long-lost father Dimitri came to tell her the story about himself after seeing that Ciara had only been used by her brother and asked Romiette to heal the evil in her. Ciara was subsequently cured and would later help her other sisters become cured as well. Later when Brianna X and Ares discovered that the Dark Sisters have the Golden Gems, they took her gem and later drains her life, causing her to die and in the end they use her true energy powers of the Golden Gems and give up her evil ways to help the Future Charm Squad and fall for Alex. Personality Ciara is the third oldest sister of the Dark Sisters. She is extremely tomboyish and rejects overly "girly" things who is very athletic, kind of brash, and impulsive. She is the Acrobat Princess of the Dark Sisters. She often speaks with a hard edge. She tends to dress in biker outfits outside of her circus uniform and rides on her motorcycle. She seems smart towards others, but also tends to be a little rough around the edges. She is a very physical fighter. Despite this, she has a kind streak, because she lets her targets finish their dreams before she takes their dream mirrors, but otherwise is very dedicated to her mission and doesn't care who her targets are. This usually means that she ends up going after the people the rest of her sisters aren't interested in. Powers and Abilities Ciara is an acrobat and tightrope walker. As a master Acrobat, JunJun is very agile and quick. She often displays her abilities throughout the series, and even uses them to impress and trick one of her victims who is learning gymnastics. She attacks by hitting bombs toward her enemies with a baseball bat. She can also create illusions. She can manipulate bats at will. She summoned the male presences (Jumpd, Paku, and Biri). Romance Ciara has deep feelings with Alex, and seems to be interested in him. 18 Years Later Ciara marries Alex and had a daughter named Juno, and teach her the ways of her powers. Outfit﻿ Ciara wears white puffed pants over green tights that have the feet cut off. At the top of her pants is a green belt with black trim that has a dark green part hanging down. She wears a dark green big-belly baring spaghetti-strap top with brown edging with straps that crisscross over her chest. Her shoes are dark green and open with crisscrossing straps. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Charm Squad Category:tomboys